Of Bloods and Crypts
by BloodRenevant
Summary: those who love and cry must also live and die.
1. Chapter 1

Of Bloods and Crypts.

Were Blood one-day flows

And were Crypts shall be filled

Here the Gangs shall fall

Naruto walked alongside Kakashi, alongside Ji, his new master. Ji was short but he wasn't, he was an odd man, he wore all black with many chains, he wore a bandana covering his head that was white. It contrasted with his hair that was a deep red, red like Gaara's hair. Ji was like Gaara, especially the eyes, deep and full of hate and loneliness permanently scarred with some abuse from some time back in his life. Nobody new what Ji's past was but Tsunade said he was to be trusted, but she was hesitant considering all he told her was that he came only to train Naruto and that he had a weapon inside of him that challenged Naruto's little problem, but he was to be trusted.

Sakura walked with them looking around, Sasuke walked also sharpening knives and other such weapons that he carried, he had grown taller than most people his age, about 16, about half a foot taller. Naruto stared dumbly into space thinking about ramen and training, wishing he could make a ramen jitsu.

Suddenly Sakura screamed and jumped in the air with her face pale, like a match on a bomb. Sasuke immediately gathered chakra to his hand, Naruto preparing a clone jitsu, Kakashi raised his protector and Ji kept walking. Naruto looked at Sakuras staring at her eyes and asked the stupidest question, ' what's up?' She pointed at Ji, 'he's a cutter!'

Everyone looked at Ji who stared at the letting blood flow from his wrist onto his ground from his twitching fingers, 'what're you looking at!'… 'Bitches', he said afterwards almost as an after thought.

' What do you mean what!' roared Naruto, 'You've got blood dripping down your arm!' 'SO WHAT! DID YOU HAPPAN TO REALIZE WE ARE BEING FOLLOWED BY 13 NINJAS!'

That shut them up

'Were?' asked Kakashi of all people.

Then a scream rang from Ji's direction.

There was a man lying on the ground staring with his eyes wide and popping out of his head looking into Ji's flint colored eyes, their reflection showing a series of complicated movements performed by one pair of hands. ' **VALNIR RI JITSU!' **the man screamed and jerked his blood spraying from him showering the group and a small glow that was in the blood that was gathering onto Ji's palm. Ji stared at the man hardly flinching as he was bathed in blood. The group stared in horror as Ji licked his lips and lifted the orb of glowing light the size of a quarter to his chest, he split the orb in half using his will and sent one half plunging into his chest and the other into his head.

Kakashi stared at him somewhat calmly and asked him ' What was that?'

'My jitsu.' He said blood dripping from the tip of his nose 'The jitsu of blood and crypts.'

Kakashi stared at him confused yet knowing, ' Valnir,' he said remembering the incantation. 'I've hear that name before.'

Ji smiled and stared at him, 'He was an alchemist warrior, a necromancer. He began his line of work so that he could revive his wife, his children and his entire family and to kill his brother. Sounds like you almost Sasuke.' He let out a small bark that was a laugh. 'The jitsu is his sorrow, all knew that he was trying to do good, this jitsu is made for revenge for him his family and the thousand of innocent civilians that have died.' ' I am a vessel like Naruto; I am Valnir's vessel and the vessel of many other heroes who died fighting for love. But all those who love and cry must also live and die.'

He stared at Naruto, 'I will not teach you these, but I taught you by showing you what it is.' He smiled, ' now Naruto let me see your seal and I will show you mine.' He said as he took off his jacket revealing his body. A seething mass of muscle and seals, which he wore as a biker, would have tattoos. He was drenched in blood which slowly receded into the seals, as water drained from a sink.

Naruto raised his shirt his eyes wide in horror and fascination. Before anyone could move Ji ran to Naruto, took up horse position and took a witchblade, its glistening black obsidian blade sliced Ji's finger, the hilt glowing from some fire within as it was raised to the sky. The still wet blood from the blade was shining bright as Ji used his palm to send a reeling blow into Naruto's seal as he roared. '**BELOCK RI JITSU'.**

Naruto fell to the floor his eyes wide, but with no emotion.

Kakashi sprang at Ji a kunai raised. Ji gently as a mother might take a toy from a child took the kunai from Kakashi, stuffed it in his belt and looked with sad eyes onto the group.

'He will wake up in an hour, don't let him use chakra for about three days or he will not be able to use chakra for about a month more each time he tries. His chakra is used in this spell. I may meet you later but really I don't care about you. See you later midgets.'

Ji smiled as he pivoted on his foot and walked into the forest waving to the mass of ninjas hiding in the bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ji stared out into the clear blue water. He was a confused man. An open pyro and a complete master of the arts.

Since he was a small child Ji had a knack for trouble and was expelled from several different ninja academies and later was banished for mass murder when he was 9. Though he proclaimed it was in self-defense he was still banished from all eternity from the village he grew up in.

By the time he was 14 he was wanted dead in 17 different villages. He was the warlord of 2 gangs and the terror of the roadside attacks.

Later in his life he was 16 and had united 27 different gangs from small bands of people with roadside pipes to full time mafias run by Nins. He possessed 2 factories that each had weapon makers working round the clock making kunais to explosives.

When he left Naruto he was 27 and the supreme warlord with over 1,000 elite soldiers around the world.

Since he was a child he had been a source of attention, spoiled since he spoke his first word and hated by all when he turned 5 when he accidentally exploded the statues of the four hokages in the village courtyard. Since he was born till the time he was eight he was the vessel for about 50 different heroes and demons of ancient lore and mythology that mothers used to scare their children into sleeping at night.

He resurrected his first body when he was seven but he happened to resurrect the spirit of a the great lord Markl that had been locked into a secret vault in a temple at the top of a mountain. The spirit of the great shaman lord was a mere image not held in this world by any physical form seen by man unless he wished it so. The great shaman poured all his knowledge into his living student from philosophy to destruction, from kings and great alchemists, masters of taijitsu to those you see on the streets that are masters. He taught him how to banish demons, how to use the ri-jitsu he ad created, how to absorb the power that lies in blood. To summon demons and remake sealed demons. How to control curse seals and how to use the powers of his burdens. How to pick out which one he wanted to use for different purposes. How to slow time and how to communicate to his different demons and heroes locked inside of him.

By this time JI considered that one day he would be Hokage. And as the man he was, he was rejected to become even a master guard for the Hidden Leaf Village. Since that day Ji used his massive power to smuggle kill and steal forbidden scrolls so he could gain knowledge.

At this moment he realized that instead of becoming Hokage he would simply take the world by force using his legion of high-class soldiers and cults of sadistic worshippers of his burdens.

Ji sat in his throne in the Temple of Skulls and looked at his followers. There were thirteen in total, this being lord Markl's number chosen. The first was Avern who was one in high political power, one of Ji's many puppets. The next was Azern, Averns brother. Azern was in charge of shipping from boats to oxen. Azern was Ji's personal friend and also his sparring partner. The second element was Kaguya Risharin, Ji's most trusted friend from childhood. Risharin was one of Ji's Four Elements, Ji's elite guard. The next was Uchiha Barduren, another personal friend of Ji and with a similar story. The third was Hyuuga Neesan, Ji's lover and a very necessary element in the Four Elements. The final was the master of water and ice, a relative of Haku. His name was Hatorgan. Another politician was the spy Baki of the Hidden Sand. The eighth member of the council was Buran of the Hidden Rain. Ninth and tenth were Dozi and Dori of the hidden leaf's Akimichi clan. The eleventh and twelfth were Seran and Sheezan again the third pair of blood brothers in the council. The last was lord Markl who was heard only by Ji. Many asked why it was called the council 13 if there were not 13 and the ruler. JI figured the tactic of saying, 'we are all equal rulers, but everyone knew that he was supreme.

The Throne of blood was made of dark black stone and sheets of thick glass in which underneath was filled with the blood of a thousand enemies. The table on front showed epic battles, heroes of old, and demons of the old ages.

Ji stood up his brawny form seemed to grow larger each second. " NOW!' everyone stared. " WE SHALL NO LONGER BE A MISHAPPEN GANG! WE SHALL BE A CLAN! A VILLAGE OF THE HIDDEN BLOOD OF THE SKULL COUNTRY!" the thousands of followers below him bellowed war cries and screeched, the very hill seemed to shake from the thousands of stomping feet. " WE SHALL BRING SKULLS FOR THE SKULL TEMPLE AND BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD THRONE! WEAPONS FOR THE WEAPON LORD AND FLESH TO THE LORD OF UNBINDING! HEROES HEARTS TO YOUR LORD AND WEALTH TO YOURSELF AND DEATH TO OUR FOES!

WE WILL BE KNOWN TO THE WORLD OF MEN AND OUR SERVANTS WILL COME FROM THE SHADOWS TO BRING CHAOS TO THE WORLD! WE ARE THE BRINGER OF CHAOS! WE ARE THE GHOST OF ANCIENT LORE AND WE ARE THE MOURNERS OF OUR ANCIENT FATHERS!

MAKE THEM JOIN AND THOSE WHO RESIST WILL DIE! BRING THE VESSALS OF THE NINE DEMONS TO ME AND THEN WE SHALL BE THE TRUE VICTORS!"

The horde of warriors leapt up and ran to begin the prophesy of a thousand skulls.

Jiraiya neatly dodged the mans blow and tore through his shirt with the rasengan and kicked another in the face. He and Naruto sat looking around them panting, "This is the third gang we've come across. And I heard from a village nearby that one village was pillaged and burned."

" I wonder if it has to do with Ji." said Naruto squinting his eyes and thinking.

Right as he finished a falcon flew down with a note tied to its leg near Jiraiya. Jiraiya cut the note open and decoded it.

"Quickly we must go back to the village." Without another words he tore through the trees and into the distance.

Tsunade was healing a nearby victim, his stomach bleeding profusely from a hook from one of the war parties surrounding the Leaf Village. Before she could finish glass bottles filled with alcohol flew over the wall with burning rags sticking out of them and explosive seal strapped on the side. As the bomb exploded shrapnel's of glass flew everywhere causing seven men to fall to the ground, clutching legs arms and some laying still.

Groups of leaf soldiers threw weapons over the walls, but they were returned, some with blood on them.

Luckily Gaara was at the village when the war parties first came and his mother (the gourd) was able to protect the wounded.

From the other side of the wall weapons, rock explosives, maces and every once in a while after a roar a human body comes over. Male female, old young the war Parties didn't care.

Once or twice soldiers from the leaf could see a glimpse of mountains of explosives and alcohol pilled in front of the door. They could easily just ram it open or picked the lock, but were the fun in that. (Yes I am a pyro).

There was a huge explosion from the gate and through the dust you could faintly see the horde of soldiers running scrambling to get through the doorway for the kill. A volley of kunais flew from the ranks wreaking havoc across the ranks of soldiers.

Uchiha Barduren stared at the oncoming soldiers running towards him. He could see the one in the front would jump and slice down the one behind him about to duck under and stab him in the leg. He quickly jumped to the side lopped of one had and severed the others arms. He raced forward followed closely by his assassination team. They were to find and kill Tsunade. It was easy. She would probably be at the spot were his soldiers were flying in the air from, nearest the wounded.

Tsunade ducked a blow from a fist that was blinding from the rings that were on it. She turned around only to see a massive chain wrap around her neck. She saw red eyes, from an Uchiha. They were filled with a raging hate but also with a deep satisfaction. She looked up only to see a spike of iron above her head, it almost looked as if it had Jesus on it…

Barduren turned his head as a soldier impaled a cross into Tsunade's head. He smirked, thinking there would be no open casket funeral for Tsunade in this lifetime. He looked at her face, it was so pretty, 'maybe I should put it in my collection…'


	3. Chapter 3

Hatorgan quickly looked around the battlefield for the yellow haired boy or the white haired sannin. He could see a group of leaf soldiers suddenly charge at his escort. He smirked. The moisture in blood was enough for him to do a bit of damage. To simplify the matter he saw a leaf soldier, probably a chuunin at best, drinking from a canteen.

Hatorgan waited for the liquid to slide down the boy's throat before he had the water shoot out of his neck like needles causing and instant painless death.

He sent the water hurtling towards the group of leaf running towards them, making the water a thin razor sharp sheet causing them to fall on the ground neatly cleaved in two. Hatorgan saw the leaf behind them gaze in horror as a geyser of blood shot through the air. He closed his eyes in pleasure as the scream began.

Hatorgan gazed at his soldiers, "find the yellow haired boy and the white haired man! Kill who tries to kill you! Do not fight them you will die a swift death!" the order rang throughout the battlefield, booming and roaring so tat all could hear. The leaf thought in confusing who this could be and all those who stopped to think were killed instantly.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as a beast of some kind walked through the village gates. It looked as if it had been sown together from countless corpses. It walked on its four feet that ended in wicked claws that tore through the earth as a rasengan did. Its eyes glowed as mere slits and an enormous gaping maw with teeth the size of swords clicked like mechanics. It had ears that seemed fox like and slits for nostrils.

The beast turned its head and body towards Naruto. Fans of bright red exploded from its body as it gave a shriek mixed with the clicking. A man ran past blocking Naruto's vision and when he could see the beast again there was a man covered in blood with deep black hair standing next to the beast. He could see the man grin as he whispered something into the beast's ear. The things eyes widened. It gave a shrieking roar as it lunged at the boy then it was gone.

Naruto looked around but with no avail. He heard a shriek from above and everything went black.

Hatorgan smirked as he saw the boy swallowed whole, not a scratch made on the body. He turned to the horde of warriors and said, " WE ARE THE VICTORS! KILL THOSE WHO ARE WOUNDED BADLY AND CANNOT WAQLK BACK! COLLECT HE SKULLS OF THE FALLEN! TWO HEROES FROM THE ENEMIES FELL---"

He was cut off as he saw Barduren and his soldiers hold an unconscious Jiraiya in their grasp as Barduren shouted "THREE!"

"THREE WARRIORS HAVE FALLEN, COLLECT BLOOD QUICKLY AND WE MUST GO OR WE WILL ALL DIE!"

In the next three minutes everyone was gone. A group of leaf ninja remained. Everyone found Tsunade's body, though there was no head, they found no trace of Naruto Jiraiya or Gaara.

The village was defeated and lay in ruins. Inside the city dead children and woman lay everywhere. The remaining survivors left on the long track to the nearest village.

Ji stared out into the distance, his axe had not yet tasted blood, and his patience for demons lingered.

He turned to see Nissan walk by, scantly clad in anything but a slightly open robe, she held a glass of wine in one hand and the book of prophesies in another.

He was forced to turn his head as the first of his warriors approach; they bore one of his demon beasts, a beast brought into service with the promise of power and land.

He knew it would be dead unless it had a demon in its care, or stomach.

There was a knock at the door. He turned and called for the man to enter. Barduren and Hatorgan entered with the beast leashed with chains.

Hatorgan looked at Nissan with sad eyes and hate, it was known they had once been lovers, but none knew if it still went on.

Barduren cleared his throat and Hatorgan's head snapped back at Ji.

"Master in this beast lies the nine tailed demon and the one tailed demon. We have the skull of Tsunade, where her soul still lies, and we have Jiraiya still alive and unconscious."

Ji stared back. "I shall gain more power tomorrow. There is an eclipse is their not?"

"Yes sir there is"

"My luck never stops does it…"

Ji stared as the beast was placed in a stone casket. It knew what was happening as it thrashed trying to escape. Ji walked forward, what he knew is this could cause problems. He muttered something in its ear and its eyes widened and it stopped moving, though it was still alive. Ji stepped back as the east was placed inside, he knew Naruto and Gaara were alive inside of the thing, though unable to move.

When the beast was placed inside and the chains were removed, Tsunade's head was thrown in and Jiraiya's conscious body was placed in, though in chains. The old mans eyes darted in all directions and head rolled and body kicked. Ji walked and had his chakra flow into the chain causing the old man to scream and go silent.

When everyone was placed inside the tomb was sealed and ready.

Ji walked onto the tomb and lay on the surface, he bore no shirt and all could see he was the vessel of many warriors. He looked at the hole on the surface of the tomb; he knew it went all the way, if the ones inside were conscious they could kill him through the hole.

He stared as his guards each chained one of his limbs onto the tomb. He nodded at them and they all backed away.

An old man came next. His back was crooked forward and he had a hump on it also. His face was covered in wrinkles and his hair scraggly. His beard came and dragged on the floor covered in beads and braided. his hand could be seen, old and thin covered in wrinkles.

He stood next to the tomb and opened his mouth. A shrieking wail rose above the mountains, his chanting to be heard by all. Blood began to drip from his nose and trickle from the corner of his mouth. Beasts heard his shrieks and they grew feral and began to kill each other. As he spoke the incantation the seal on ji began to move, new seals arose, others moved. The old man saw as first Gaara's seal was on Ji's chest, then Naruto's and then other seals. The old man raised a knife and his chanting grew. Ji began to shriek and he began to thrash and the seals wavered. The old man grabbed Ji by the throat with a wiry strength and ji stopped. The man released his grip. His chanting still grew and grew until those retreating from the leaf village could hear the shrieking louder and louder.

The man raised the knife even higher, his eyes blazed and widened. He stabbed the knife into Ji's solar plexus, Ji shrieked and then grew still. The old man chanted and Ji began to move again. The old man stopped, he looked at Ji and nodded. He steppe back and Ji's Four Elements came and released him from the chains.

They all saw that the blood had dripped into the tomb through the hole.

The lid of the tomb was removed and they looked in. what they saw was a little boy with blonde hair and no seal on his stomach, a boy with red hair and no seal, an old man covered in wrinkles and a revived woman with no clothes sleeping, she was the same, except now she had a body and a head.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto groaned as he woke. His body wracked with pain. He felt a surge of the nausea and he vomited. He could taste the bile in is mouth. It made him sick. He looked around. He was in a dank stone room; it had straw on the floor and a slit for air and food. He felt water drip from above, splashing on his face. He looked up to see a platform held with ropes, probably how he got down. He then turned and saw a passage. He began walking until he tripped on the chains attached to his legs. He followed the chain with his eyes until he saw they led to holes in the wall.

He heard orders from inside the wall and more chain came from the hole. He again began to walk down the passage, there was another small room with a similar amount of comforting things, none. Inside was a boy who was sleeping. He had red hair and lines under his eyes. He was short and about Naruto's age, though Naruto had forgotten how old he was.

He saw another passage. He took another look at the boy and kept going the amount of moisture began to lessen though it was becoming more and more humid.

He then saw a woman in a gray shirt and pants. She was pretty and looked about 20 or 30. On the other side of the room was an old man who was muttering some thing about girls in his sleep.

Naruto turned his head as a voice yelled. "Pull the chains!" He wondered what this meant but he swiftly learned as a tug lifted him off his feet and as he began to slide across the hard floor, his face slamming against the stone. He was slammed against the wall in his cell. His body was bruised and cut. He turned his head up and with a searing pain kept it up. The platform slowly dropped down and stopped mere inches from the ground. Two men stepped down, one with black hair the other with red eyes. A man in black with chains then stepped down covered in designs. He bore a headband on his neck with no designs at all. Then stepped a woman with white eyes and a man covered in amour made of bone.

Naruto knew they were the reason he was there and found it needed to spit. It would have it the man with dark hair, but instead it stopped before it was within 2 feet of the mans face. The man smirked and Naruto's eyes grew wide with a grim fascination as the spit grew needle like and became ice. Naruto knew what was coming next and he closed his eyes so he would not see.

"Hatorgan. Do not kill my new student."

Naruto opened his eyes to see the woman speak. The man grinned and the needle delved deep into the ground. The man with chains nodded and the two front men walked down the tunnel. They came back in a couple minutes holding the boy with red hair.

The two boys were forced onto the platform along with the other men. They were forcefully led through an all once at the top. Along the walls were epics painted of men fighting demons and dragons and other such things. They came to a long table that was filled with food. The boys were given seats with no restraints and the others sat down. The boys had not eaten the absence of food tortured them. Yet both could only think it was poisoned. The others simply sat down and fought over the dishes each grabbing huge quantities of everything and eating. Soon there would be nothing left. The boys both lunged at the food, only what the men had touched.

They stuffed their faces in a literal term, they chugged water and ate everything around them. The man in black sat back in his chair at the head of the table, he smirked at the boys, slowly sipping wine.

The man in black and chains stared at the ceiling. The boys looked up also and saw a vast mural depicting a battle between a man against a horde of oncoming soldiers and demons.

The man in black looked again at the boys. "My name is Ji. You are my captives and shall serve nobody but me. If you serve another you shall be made and example of."

Ji looked at the ceiling again. " Wong come I have a task for you and the TRG."

From a gaping maw of a demon a hole opened. There was a room above that could be seen along with men above. A man jumped down from the demons maw and landed gracefully next to the warlord's side. He was lean and tall; his body was covered in tattoos depicting battles of men. He was in gray pants and bore an open gray trench coat with a bare chest underneath. A word made of intertwined dragons was on his chest, reading TRG.

" I have work, for you and your boss, very gruesome work. There are some survivors, they hate those who are Cambodian."

A twisted snarl rose from the man's lips as he ran to the window and called out to those below. From the valley below men roared and screeched as men began to walk towards the entrance to the tower. The man jumped from the window and began hopping window to window until he reached the bottom. His men raced forward until they disappeared into the trees.

Ji stared at the ceiling again, " that also means LRG!"

A woman jumped down equally as gracefully. She was pretty and wore gray jeans and a gray shirt, her hair was tied back with a gray cloth and she wore grey gloves with the fingers cut off. She too jumped from the window as she went to finish her work.

Ji stood up and so did the others. Only the boys remained sitting. They realized what was going on and they quickly stood up.

Ji muttered something to the servants and they swiftly took the boys leading them down the halls.

Ji went with his element boys, not Nissan, into the SMM district. It was an area based on its name. Sex, Money, and Murder. Their district was made of whorehouses, strip clubs, jewelry stores protected by hired gangs, and a hit man team that was up for hire.

His men went to the strip section, while he went to the jewelry area, looking for something for Nissan. As he walked past members each man stopped and began to throw up signs or show colors, a few fights began and stopped as he wished it. Men from different gangs rarely mingled, mostly sticking to their own.

He turned his head and saw a bar. A smile crept upon his face as he walked into the door.

The four elements waited for their boss outside the door. Nissan finally grew impatient and stepped inside. She had waited outside the door for nearly 4 hours and she had grown bored. When she went inside a few whistles came from corners of the room and stopped once they saw whom she was. She went up to bar tender. "Where is the lord?"

The man stared at her and thought, "he said he went home for the night. Said sumthin' 'bout somebody needing their wish obeyed, someone named Valnir."

When he looked back she was gone.

The four elements ran towards the temple of skulls. Hoping to all their gods that their lord didn't snap and kill everything in his path.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nissan stared at the temple, wondering if she could enter or not.she needed to know whether or not to make sure he wasn't killing the population. It could ruin all the plans they had worked so hard to prepare for. The leader often went into strange moods when he consumed too much alcohol. If he was angered or taunted by any fools who didn't know better, he would snap and kill anything in his way. If he wasn't given a reason he would simply be a peaceful dormant fighting machine that was harmless and sessile.

Kaguya Risharin was annoyed. He approached the temple doors and simply outstretched his hand and the bone began to slide into the shape of a key and open the huge masterpieces that belonged in the finest of palaces. He walked in quickly, his trench coat meant to hide his bloodline billowed as the air moved around the door. He became the black phantom he used to be. When he was a child he used to hide under the beds of children and be the "monster under the bed". Risharin was known as the prince of the moon. He killed his entire ANBU force of either 20 or 100, depending on whose telling the story.

He walked in through the hallway, looking at the painting of wars on the floor ceiling and walls. A servant came in through a passageway. He came towards Risharin his head bowed low. "Master Ji wishes for none to enter the temple sir."

The servant kept his head low, out of respect and fear. Risharin glared down at the servant, his eyes filled with loath and disgust. He glided through the hallways not even breaking stride. He held his hand out, all his fingers pointed at the servant.

The servants eyes widened in fear, the reflection of the paintings in his eyes.

Risharin whipped his hand as if swatting a fly, his bones from his finger-tips shot forward and curled around the servants neck, they locked around his throat bracing it immobile, the tips of the fingers could be seem hovering around the mans neck. They then plunged forward and shot into his neck. The man screamed in pain and stopped as the bones burrowed deep and shot out of the other side of his neck.

Risharin did not even break stride as this happened, his bones trailing behind him. He snapped his fingers on the other hand and the bones shot back into his hand like a measuring tape.

He walked into the main chamber and pushed the painting on the eye of a skeleton with a burning skull.

A door opened from the mouth of yet again another demon. Inside Ji lay on the floor, curled in a ball, like a small infant child, while around him his chakra flared and he glowed with radiant power that flickered and danced making the sculptures seem to dance upon the walls. Suddenly Ji squeaked and stretched his arms above his head. He curled back into a ball and suddenly his chakra flared brighter than ever and his muscles coiled beneath his skin, seemingly moving with minds of their own. Then it all stopped, Ji's eyes opened slowly and he smile waving a hand toward the Risharin.

He sprang up and strolled out of the chamber talking to himself, as if nothing had happened. He walked with a slight bounced and his chakra changed to a happy yellow color. He turned smiling towards Nissan as she walked up to him, a look of deep concern on her face; he met her halfway and passionately kissed her on the mouth. They brake away smiling and he spoke to Hatorgan who had just arrived, sprinting up the path. "My friend, call the Latin Kings, Spanish Lords, Unknowns, Vicelords and all those who follow the Peoples Nation. We have an important party that needs to be crashed, the Mizukage is having one hell of a peaceful week, and we wouldn't want that to last now would we." He laughed eerily and strolled off with Nissan under his arm, embraced snugly.

Kakashi stared gloomily at the sliver of the moon gazing down on them like some evil eye knowing and seeing all. He sighed and turned looking at his companions. Ino and Anko lay sleeping curled on their sleeping mats near the fire, Shino stared out into the trees watching intently for any signs of life, Kakashi did not know how he could see while wearing his sun glasses, but somehow he had managed something not even the great copy ninja could copy.

Shino had been even more quite and reserved since his good friend Kiba had been killed, his dog Akamaru lay sleeping, while often whining or barking in his sleep, his legs twitching as he ran in his sleep, chasing after his master that would never return.

Though it was Ino who caught his attention most, her full breasts rising and falling while she breathed, her curves even more noticeable and defined in the light from the fire, her perfect, almost angelic face peaceful and void of all pain or arrogance and she slept deeply.

Kakashi chuckled, mentally scolding himself. Now isn't the time to be thinking about. He blushed and chuckled thinking as Kakashi often did. He composed his face again, not thinking about sex.

"I wonder who else got out of Konahona, or if anyone else is alive."

Shino stiffened, his body slowly relaxed and he responded softly, his voice void of all emotion, "There are probably some still in the village, I'm sure if we returned there would be some in the old district. We need to find a village and stock up provisions or we wont survive." Shino sighed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a box of matches he lit one and took a long drag sighing, he looked into the distance, smoke drifting lazily from his mouth as he spoke "It seems like the world is on fire."

Kakashi looked into the distance following the Jounnin's gaze. The horizon was a bright red, colored even more deeply than any sunrise Kakashi had heard of. He wondered what could have caused the change in the horizon. Before he realized he had spoken out loud Anko replied.

"There's a fire over there, the smoke changes the color of the light, we should probably get going."

She gently woke Ino up, softly placing her hand on her shoulder an speaking softly, Kakashi couldn't hear what she said but it worked instantly. Ino's eyes lazily opened, she looked around yawning and stretching. "Anko sensei, where are we going?"

"The hidden Grass village", Kakashi answered, a memory suddenly clicking, "I have a friend who owes me a few favors"

Shino nodded sagely and began to walk slowly towards the Village, the direction of the glowing sky that seemed soaked in blood.

Wong stared from a nearby branch, his comrades filling the trees with gray fruits, they blended perfectly, all different shades of red. Wong licked his wicked curved blade, his long slim dagger in his other hand had TRG written down the blade and glowed wickedly with a deep purple color as he channeled chakra into it waiting to unleash his awesome power


End file.
